


Family moment (Redone)

by SaintsEvil_ResidentRow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Lactation, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintsEvil_ResidentRow/pseuds/SaintsEvil_ResidentRow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux loves to watch Eridan be a mother to their grubs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family moment (Redone)

**Author's Note:**

> The twin trolls belong to me 
> 
> Sollux and Eridan belong to the Hu$$

Eridan yawned as he stretched, all he could hear was the unmistakable sounds of one of his grubs whimpering.

He got up and threw on one of Sollux's shirts and speed walked to the nursery, as quietly as possible in order to not wake the other's twin.

when he opened the door to the light sea green room, he saw a small silhouette of one the twins squirming, and flailing her limbs.

He walked in and lifted her into his arms, she calmed slightly but was still making noises of distress. He then moved over to the rocking chair, and carefully sat down; and rocked slowly, but she was still unhappy.

"Wwhat's wwrong, you're diaper's dry, you aren't cold or hot; and you aren't teethin'. Wwhat is..."

Just before he finish the question, the grub latched onto the shirt. Eridan smiled at the grub and unlatch end her from the shirt, this of course caused her to cry aloud.

Quickly Eridan lifted the shirt to reveal a slightly swollen chest, and brought the grub closer To him. She thankfully latched on his chest just like she did the shirt and suckled. Eridan sighed and began to slowly rock back and forth, unaware of the guest in to doorway.

Sollux smiled and watched as Eridan calmed the grub, and moved into the room without causing the sea dweller to stir.

"2o it'2 one of tho2e night2?" He asked and watched as the gills on Ed's neck frilled.

"Oh hush you, Soli's almost asleep and don't Eri to wwake up too." Eridan whisper shouted back.

Sollux walked over to Eridan and kissed him, just as Soliel fell asleep on Eridan's chest. There they stayed in the silence with only the soft breath of Soliel and Erica, and let it all soak in that they were happy; they were truly happy.

Sollux placed his nose in Eridan's head, and took in the scent of the freshly washed hair, and took in the sweet scent that was still there. He wasn't going to let this moment go, and he wasn't going to let anything destroy what he fought so hard to build.


End file.
